


You Must Be Loving Your Life In The Rain

by glitterintheair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's perspective, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterintheair/pseuds/glitterintheair
Summary: It's a rainy day in London and it makes Dan think about his relationship with Phil and their future.Title from the song "England" by The National.





	You Must Be Loving Your Life In The Rain

Dan loves the rain.

It's a love with its ups and downs - especially when Dan has to leave the house and the thought of getting soaked from head to toe never appeals him in the slightest - but it's also a love that leaves Dan at peace with the rest of the world, that makes him feel relaxed and understood. The noise of the rain makes everything quieter, more tolerable and Dan loves that. Sometimes he just wants to be melanchonic and quiet without having to explain why and he soon realized that he can get away with it more easily when it rains; people are generally more blue and less eager to talk or ask questions on days dominated by a crying gray sky.

It's not like Dan hates the sun - in fact, he loves it and the feeling of warmth on his skin is always more than welcome. However, he feels like the good weather almost compels him to be happy and productive, that voice inside his head always repeating _'you can't be sad or lazy when there's such a good day outside, can you?'_ everytime he wakes up and sees rays of sunshine coming through the blinds.

Today that voice is not saying a word, though, because outside Mother Nature is unleashing her fury through heavy rain, wind and thunders and Dan can enjoy the moment whilst covered by warm blankets in bed. He turns to his side facing Phil, who's still asleep next to him, and just looks at him. It's not something he can do often since Phil wakes up before him almost every day - so he takes advantage of the rare opportunity and lets his mind wander for a bit. _It's raining, the emotions are amplified, a bit of softness is allowed_ , he tells himself.

He thinks about how far they've come together, he thinks about the image of Phil sat on a sofa in his Star Wars pjs, petting their friend's dog a few days ago, he thinks about how much he wants that image to be one he gets to see every day in their own house, with their own dog.

"Earth to Dan, hello!", Phil suddenly exclaims flapping his arms around, startling Dan.

"Wha- when did you wake up?!", Dan asks.

"Just did", Phil giggles, putting his glasses on. "What was happening, were you thinking about breakfast or something?"

Dan almost wants to say _'yes'_ , but he decides to be honest. If he wants to start living his future with Phil as soon as possible, telling him exactly that is the minimum he can do. "Uh, actually I was thinking about getting you a dog".

Phil looks surprised and smiles, shuffling closer to him. "I knew I kept you around for a reason!".

"You're such an asshole, I was trying to be sappy for once!", Dan says dramatically, pulling the blanket over his head.

Phil laughs and pulls the blanket back down. "You're always sappy, though", he says, kissing Dan's nose.

"No, I'm not", Dan retorts, with no much conviction.

"Okay", Phil concedes. "I really want you to get me a dog", he says quietly, after a moment.

"Yeah?"

Phil looks down and start fiddling with the bedsheet. "I.. uh, I almost had a crisis when we were at Ian's and the dog feel asleep on me. God, I want that, Dan. I am so tired of waiting and stalling and... I'm also so done with renting, to be honest".

Dan smiles. "Me too. Should we start looking, then?"

Phil looks up. "I'd love that".

"Alright. We could start looking at some houses online later, if you're up for it".

Phil nods. "Today's plans are sorted".

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening", Dan says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, you better believe it, because it's true and I am getting excited!", Phil exclaims, poking Dan's arm.

"Okay calm down, bub!"

Phil stops the poking and stares intently at Dan. "Are you freaking out? Be honest".

Dan titles his head a bit. "You know what? I'm not. I just want to go house-hunting and be as obnoxious as I can be about tiles and symmetry and all that crap".

Phil shakes his head and laughs. "Oh god, what am I getting myself into?!"

"What about you?", Dan asks, booping Phil's nose. "Are you freaking out?"

Phil leans forward and kisses Dan on the lips. "Yes, in a good way. Like, I finally get to buy a proper house where I can live with my hot boyfriend and what I can already tell will be the best dog in the world. It's all I've ever wanted!"

Dan looks at him, overwhelmed by Phil's words. "Your hot boyfriend, uh?", he smirks, trying no to let tears make an appearance on his face.

"Yes. I will let you meet him, someday", Phil says, causing Dan to smack him in the face with a pillow.

"Ow, babuse!"

"You deserve it for being such a dick, today!"

"It's just my way of being sappy!", Phil explains, smiling widely.

How weird it is, Dan thinks, that Phil has such a bright smile that could light up the entire world and yet he always associates him with the rain. It's not something he tells people, because they would misunderstand - they would think of that comparison as something negative and that could not be further from how the things actually are.

The truth is that Phil makes Dan feel just like the rain does - safe, comfortable and at peace. He still has ghosts of regret and missed opportunities under his bed that sometimes make him feel like he's useless, like everything he does is wrong, but then he remembers the one thing that he's been doing right - and for a whole decade - and he feels proud. Just like with the rain, his relationship with Phil goes through ups and downs, but they always manage to overcome the difficulties together. Never a moment of doubt, never a moment where one of them is left behind. They always walk hand in hand through good and bad and Dan feels like nothing could ever break them apart.

A loud thunder interrupts Dan's thoughts, making him come back to reality. He notices that Phil is asleep again and he kinda wants to do the same. It's still early, the weather is awful and they have nowhere else to be, after all. Dan takes Phil's glasses off his face, puts them on the nightstand and proceeds to snuggle up with his boyfriend, letting the sound of the raindrops on the window lull him back to sleep.

Dan loves the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so..since I'm not handling the hiatus that well, I told myself: why not get back into writing (after like 5 years)? So, here I am! Anyway, I hope you liked this story, if so please leave a comment or kudos, they're always appreciated.


End file.
